<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>6. Fruitcake by InfinityIllusion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426638">6. Fruitcake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityIllusion/pseuds/InfinityIllusion'>InfinityIllusion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>On the First Day of Christmas maisumi Gave to Me... [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Gen, Just imagine Fred and George learning about them, OotP, So I'm guessing that the whole various drug ads in US television are a US thing, and going "hey we can do that!", that's the premise. ish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:21:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityIllusion/pseuds/InfinityIllusion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the Winter Holidays, a small part of various notice boards began to pop up all over Hogwarts so long as the person passing the board uttered a variety of set phrases and were under a specific age limit.</p>
<p>(Professor Flitwick would, if he were able to see it, likely have praised the creators of such fine Charm work.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>On the First Day of Christmas maisumi Gave to Me... [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>6. Fruitcake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I'm not super happy with this.  But this is what I've got hahaha.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>Following the Winter Holidays, a small part of various notice boards began to pop up all over Hogwarts so long as the person passing the board uttered a variety of set phrases and were under a specific age limit.</p>
<p>(Professor Flitwick would, if he were able to see it, likely have praised the creators of such fine Charm work.)</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p>Hello magicians of all ages and abilities! Have you heard of the recent illness sweeping through Hogwarts? The one and only...Umbridgeitis?</p>
<p>Truly a terrible disease my friend. Some days it gives you horrific nosebleeds, others uncontrollable projectile vomiting, and still other days raging fevers or boils! Of course you get sent to Madam Pomfrey and she fixes you right up, but those symptoms return!</p>
<p>It’s a tragedy!</p>
<p>Fortunately for our discerning customers we have a potential cure: The Freedom Fruitcake! It’s guaranteed to get you out of any class, exam, or unwanted activity per to and including temporary displacement from the mortal coil!</p>
<p>So if you’re suffering from Umbridgeitis, try a Freedom Fruitcake and find your freedom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Some restrictions apply, as someone trained in medical magic before consuming if you have Spattergroit or a fear of small spaces. Do not take in conjunction with Fainting Fancies or any time of fast acting sleep potion. Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes are not liable for any uncontrolled fainting or temporary comas as a result of this sweet. Do not take more than one bite at a time, as this may result in an extended coma. Ensure that there is a friend on hand to feed you the antidote. Use in less gullible teachers’ classes is not advised. We will not break you out of any detentions, especially those with McGonagall or Snape.  See?  We can be responsible with our advertisements!)</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione, the first time she sees one of these various posters, is torn between hilarity and exasperation.  But, the twins certainly were being <em>more</em> responsible.</p><hr/>
<p>Kudos and comments welcome!</p>
<p>~Fins</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sure there are lots of legal loopholes, but!  I am not a lawyer, this is a crack fic, and also, question: are there lawyers in the Wizarding World?</p>
<p>Also, would they actually lawyer for Fred and George?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>